


Trying To Pick Up The Broken Pieces

by nikki_nikki



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Legacies, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_nikki/pseuds/nikki_nikki
Summary: How Hope dealt with being trapped in malivore and the aftermath that soon follows.Hope’s first day back at the school with all memories of her existence being restored.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Kaleb Hawkins, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Trying To Pick Up The Broken Pieces

Today was a rough day. Well technically everyday is a rough day but for some reason today hurt a little bit more. It’s been two months since she got out of malivore and her first day back at the Salvatore School with all memories of her existence being restored. 

To say she was a bit overwhelmed was an understatement. 

For starters, she had a hard time adjusting to all the noise that surrounded her, it was like she could hear every single conversation, it drove her up a wall. 

Then, having to deal with an overly protected Alaric constantly checking up on her every 5 minutes bugged her to no end. She understood where Alaric was coming from and his reasoning but she wasn't ready to talk about it, especially not to him or to Emma. 

It was too soon. 

She doesn't even think she will ever truly be ready to explain everything. Malivore left a permanent scar on her psyche that she just couldn’t shake. 

As the day went on, she came to realize that being back sucked. She hated all the looks and side whispers she received. Teachers looked at her like she was fragile. A broken glass laying on the floor scared to be picked up from someone. Everyone was walking on eggshells around her and it started to piss her off. The only one that was treating her normal was surprising Lizzie. Everyone else just stood there scared to open their mouths. Afraid to say the wrong thing. 

She was fed up. 

She was fed up with Josie looking at her with her puppy dogs eyes that was filled with sorrow, she was annoyed with MG and Kalab that were just staring at her with concern written on their faces, she rolled her eyes at rafael trying to avoid eye contact with her and she felt the anger boiling inside her when she look at Landon looking down at his hands too scared to lift his head.

It was another thing she hated. She hated feeling every single emotion. Everyone was tip toeing around her but can you blame them? She was breaking and struggling to fight back her emotions. She needed to run. 

Not like a wolf out run but a normal run, where your sweating and heart is a racing type of run. 

She got up, put on some muddy shoes and took off while receiving worried looks from her friends. She ran past the docks, though the woods heading straight to her favorite hidden spot a few miles from the school. 

She sat down on the edge of a rock that overlooked a cascade waterfall that descended into a small pool of water and closed her eyes. She listened to the water falling and the birds chirping, feeling the anxiety wash away. She finally felt some sort of peace but that quickly faded away. All that fear and darkest started to creep back in.

She was alone with her mind racing. 

For once in her life she was thrilled to be back in the presence of her friends but every time she tried to talk, she froze. Every time someone looked at her, she felt like she couldn't breath. It was like there was someone controlling her brain and pressed the pause button. She is shattering and failing to put the pieces back together. 

She couldn't even put what happened to her into words. Every time she would try, her mind would crumble and go into an instant panic mode. It was her mind’s way of trying to protect her.  
She couldn't relive it, she wouldn’t. All the fear, loneliness, abandonment. 

It was worse than death. 

She still felt the lingering effects of all the emotions that tied along with each dreadful memory of malivore. She spent every day there stuck, staring into the abyss, questioning her existence, feeling like she had failed her family, her parents. Eyes swollen and bloodshot from all the crying.

The fear to close her eyes, surrounded by darkness haunted her. It kept her up at night and followed her throughout the day. She got a glimpse of what true loneliness felt like. Trap inside an endless black hole with every single bad memory on repeat. Crying, shaking, too scared to walk.

Eventually, as time went on in malivore, her mind started to play tricks on her. Sometimes she saw blue light calling out to her but never did any. Too scared and paralyzed to move. Other times she heard her family voices talking about how she was weak and didn't deserve the Mikaelson name. 

She was tortured and beaten by her own subconscious. Her own memories being manipulated and twisted around to recreate her as a villain. Her mind was so unstable that she couldn't even recognize whether her memories were real or fake. 

She thinks back to her first day out of a malivore. Shaking and flinching at every sound of the branches breaking from underneath her as she walked through the woods. She was a nervous wreck. Paranoia soon settled in as she kept her head on a swivel checking her surroundings on the way back to school. She was desperate to see him. Wanted to see those dreamy eyes and hear that beautiful voice that she knew would instantly calm her. 

But all she got was more heartbreak.

She couldn’t blame him, he didn't even know she existed but that didn't hurt any less. She was truly alone, not one soul remembering her. She thought it was bad being in malivore but it was worse seeing loved one’s better off without her. 

How can she bring that up? She can’t tell anyone that at her lowest point, she was alone while everyone was happy without her. It’s too painful. She doesn’t want people to know that she's broken beyond repair. 

But sitting on the rocks in nature having that brief moment of peace reminded her that happiness exists. For a split second she was happy that she was alive and free and people actually remember her. It was the first happy thought she had in a really long time. She almost forgot what happiness looks like.

Looking back she never thought she would get to this point in her life. If you would have asked her the day she got out of malivore, if she would ever go back to the school, she would have laughed in your face. 

Being out of malivore was hard enough. Trying to untangle and discard all the false information her brain fed her while she was in there was draining and put a toll on her. She doesn’t think she will ever get her true memories back and is constantly searching to find a happy one in there somewhere.

Sitting on the rock, she hopes in time, her brain will heal from the scar and begin to put back the pieces she is missing. As she sat there, looking at the water, she finally felt a weight lift off her shoulders just a little bit as she thought about the Salvatore School. She looks forward to finding her sanctuary once again. She knows it's an uphill battle but deep inside she has a feeling that eventually she will pick up her own broken pieces and things will fall into place….eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope all is well! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm not really a writer lol. If you have any ideas on what i should write about next, lmk! Be safe and have a great day!


End file.
